Beautiful Confessions
by SnowyLollipop
Summary: My First Fanfic! Draco and Hermione have some special confessions towards each other. ONE-SHOT! My summaries aren't the best.


My First Fanfic

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!

Draco's POV

Being Head Boy of Hogwarts is great! I get my own room, give people detention, And sometimes boss students around.

But one thing I can't stand about being Head Boy is walking into the Heads' Common Room each night and seeing Granger. She sits there on the couch and reads and reads and reads. It's like her nose is glued to the book!

But sometimes she looks really cute with her nose in a book.

Wait, no! Hermio- I mean Granger could never look cute. I can't think about how adorable she is and how pretty she is and-

I need to stop thinking like that. If my father knew I was thinking like that I would never hear the end of it. I can't like a Mudblood. I wish I could, but I can't.

Hermione's POV

Malfoy should be back soon. Great. I absolutely cannot stand him. He's always making fun of my hair and calling me a Mudblood. He is such a prick.

And the worst part is that I like him. I like how he walks and talks. He has a wonderful smile, and his smirk can make your heart melt. I like his hair; it looks divine. I wish I could run my fingers through it.

But I can't. There are reasons why we can't be together. Our blood, houses, the fact that he thinks he is better than me. I wish we could be together but we can't.

The door is opening and he is sauntering in, but I'm not getting off the couch just for him.

"I'm done patrolling the hallways" Draco said.

"Wonderful," I reply sarcastically. "Any problems?"

"No," he says.

"Okay then. If you are done talking I will resume reading."

"Actually, uhm, well, you see-'

"For the love of magic, Malfoy! Spit it out!" Goodness, can't the boy say anything?

Draco's POV

Here goes nothing! "I wanted to talk about our relationship."

"Excuse me?"

"You know… our relationship…"

"Okay," she replies while standing up. "If you can't already see for yourself, we hate each other. You make fun of my hair and call me a Mudblood! And you think you are better than everyone because you're rich and a Pureblood. And you know what! I've had enough! I'm sick of your teasing and taunting! Why can't you just act civil? Oh wait it's because you are a Pureblood and I'm a Muggleborn! And that is all I have to say on the subject."

I don't know if she had noticed, but with every new sentence she started, she had taken a step closer to me. She was about five inches from me. So I did what I never thought I would do in a million years; I leaned in and kissed her.

After about seven seconds, which were the best seven seconds of my life, I pulled away.

Hermione, and yes I did say Hermione, asked, "What was that for?"

I searched her face for any emotion. She had a slight tint of pink on her cheeks and happiness filled her eyes. She also had a small smile

I didn't know what to say at first. Well, actually I did. I just couldn't say it. I wanted to tell her that I have been in love with her since the third year when she punched my nose. But I was scared to see her reaction.

The happiness in her eyes was replaced with tears. And her small blush went away. As she turned to leave, I grabbed her wrist and made her face me.

"What? What could you need?"

Here goes nothing once again. "I love you, Hermione. And I think-"

She interrupted.

Hermione's POV

Did he just say he loved me? Wait! He also called me Hermione.

"You called me Hermione," I said. "And you told me you loved me." I started to blush harder than ever before.

"Yeah I did," he continued. "Look, I'm really sorry. For everything. I am sorry for calling you a Mudblood and making fun of your hair. Truth be told, I love your hair and think you are extremely smart. You are the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, especially when you were at the Yule Ball. I love how you are really feisty but happy. But most of all, I love it when you blush."

And I when I thought my blush couldn't get deeper, it did.

"Well, as long as we are confessing, I have things to tell you, Draco. I love your smirk. It makes me feel like melting. Your smile is beautiful and your hair always looks awesome. Oh and I love you, too."

With that said, I leaned in and kissed him. It was more passionate this time. His hands rested at my waist, and my hands tangled in his hair. Electric shot through my whole body and I loved it. I could see and feel sparks. Nothing has ever felt better. All my worries faded away and I put all my energy and emotion into this kiss. But then, I pulled away, thinking what about his father?

Draco looked hurt. "What did I do?"

I replied, "What about your father? He will not allow this!"

"Don't worry," he said with that heart melting smirk. "I will take care of it."

"Thanks. So…" And with that we went back to kissing.

Draco's POV

This is perfect! I can't think of any time I have ever felt better. Worries about what my father would think left me as soon as I began to kiss her again.

Wow, I thought. I'm kissing Hermione Granger and I'm enjoying it.

I pulled away, smiling. "I love you," I told her.

"I love you, too."


End file.
